inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Need You (Chapter 22)
Ya, minna~♥ It's about 11:15PM, and I can't sleeeeeeep - so why not write some fanfics! This chapter goes aaaaaaaaaaaall the way back to poor little Hiroto and Sun Garden. If ya remember, Sakura's death was revealed back in chapter 16 (TT^TT) Well now, more deaths are revealed! D: Enjooooooooooy~! ---- "I'm home" Hiroto said blankly, throwing open the Sun Garden front door and walking in. He closed the door with a quiet bang and walked into the kitchen - where he was greeted by Hitomiko, Yagami, Midorikawa, Saginuma, Nagumo and Suzuno. "I...erm...heard about Sakura" Hitomiko said, gazing sympathetically at the red-haired teenage boy "And...I have to tell you something else..." Hiroto looked slightly confused, was there something about Sakura's death he didn't know? Hitomiko's eyes went glassy, and she shifted her eyes "I......um........Chani and Mika.....are dead..." Hitomiko told him, forcing the words out painfully. Hiroto froze for a few seconds..then snapped. He erupted into tortured sobs, collapsing to his knees and burying his face in his hands. "Hiroto-kun.." Yagami sighed pitifully, kneeling down next to him and rubbing his shoulder. Midorikawa did the same. Nagumo scoffed, turning his head away - but pity and greif were clear in his eyes. Suzuno glanced at him, smiling sadly as he turned back to Hiroto. "H...how?" Hiroto managed to choke out through his crying "How....did Mika and Chani die?" "Well...here's what the police came up with" Suzuno said, handing Hiroto a few sheets of paper. Hiroto forced the tears out of his eyes and looked at the paper. Written on it was an estimated recount of how the Izayoi twins died: Izayoi Mika Death: 19 / 08 / 12 Estimated time: 3:42PM Cause of death: Car crash Izayoi Chani Death: 19 / 08 / 12 Estimated time: 4:02PM Cause of death: Unknown illness Izayoi Chani was rushed to hospital at around 2:48 in the afternoon, after collapsing in Churippu No Sogen Orphanage. '' ''The cause was estimated to be some sort of illness, but it was never found out what exactly it was. Chani had been in hospital for around 40 minutes, when her only known relative - Izayoi Mika, her twin sister - was informed. Mika apparently rushed to the hospital to see Chani, travelling all the way across town to the hospital. Witnesses claim that Mika was hit and ran over by a "suspicious" black van. The van apparently sped up upon seeing her, and ran over her at a high speed. It drove off after hitting her, even though it was obvious she was dead. Chani died soon after in hospital, even though her condition was apparently stable. Somehow, both girls' bodies disappeared at some point. "......But..but Chani's never shown signs of some serious illness ever before..." Hiroto claimed, his voice weak and uncertain. "The police are extremely confused by their deaths....they've been marked as 'Suspicious' and are being investigated further" Saginuma explained, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall. Hiroto snivelled quietly, hugging his knees to his chest and scrunching his eyes shut tight. He was mumbling something, but it couldn't be heard. He repeated it over and over and over again, rocking backwards and forwards very slightly. The kitchen was silent for a few minutes, as everyone awkwardly fidgeted. "Uhm..Hiroto-kun, Yagami-san, Midorikawa-san, why don't you three go up to bed? I'll bet you're tired" Hitomiko told the three, breaking the silence. "Kay" Yagami agreed, gently pulling Hiroto to the stairs and dragging Midorikawa. The three walked into Hiroto's bedroom, as it was easily the largest, and sat down on his double-bed. They sat there for a while, making brief, awkward conversation. "Uhhh, why don't we watch some TV?" Yagami suggested, getting bored of the pure awkwardness. "Sure" Yagami got up, and grabbed the TV remote from Hiroto's dresser. She pointed it at the TV, and turned it on. The channel was BBC News, and Midorikawa groaned "Change it! I wanna watch Bakugan!" Midorikawa begged childishly, jumping up and down on the bed on his knees. "No! Wait a sec!" Yagami scolded him, slapping him lightly. She was staring intently at the TV, looking somewhat shocked. "Hiroto..." she said "Isn't that Sakura? And Chani and Mika, too!" Hiroto looked shocked, and turned to the TV. True to word, on the news, Sakura, Mika, Chani and a large group of other people stood. They looked...strange, though. "'Teenage Aliens atttack Raimon Junior High'?!" Yagami read out in horror "Geez, deja vu" Midorikawa remarked, staring at the TV with his eyes wide "The so-called aliens claim to be from Aliea, and they're here to take revenge of the people that we apparently hurt!" the lady on TV reported, adjusting her glasses. She was trying to look calm, but it wasn't too convicing. "What's...going on...?" Midorikawa asked, looking confused. Hiroto and Yagami looked at each other If only they knew. To Be Continued~ Woohoo! Finished! The short chapters and rubbish cliffhangers attack! XD Oh and about Midorikawa asking to watch Bakugan...I just really see him as the type to love Bakugan~ XD Hope you enjoyed, minna~♥ Please comment! ^^ Love is war! Fight it out! Shoot right at the heart! (talk) 00:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:I Need You Series Category:Fanfictions